mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Harmony Part 1/Gallery
Statue garden Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png|Cheerilee's class walking through the garden Cheerilee leading her class S2E1.png|Being lead into the World-Famous garden Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders derp! The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|In to each friendship, some rain has got to fall CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png|Cheerilee pointing to a statue that looks like Discord. Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png Apple Bloom confusion S2 E01.png Sweetie Belle Evil S2E01.png Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|You're both wrong CMC about to duke it out S2 E01.PNG|Diamond Tiara make their first appearance in Season 2, so do Snips and Snails Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png Discord activating S2E01.png|Discord is activating....... The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|''That was a sign of discord'' CMC all smiles S2E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders being cute CMC all frowns S2E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders being cute and disappointed Discord statue cracking S02E01.jpg|The Chaos is coming! The Chaos is coming! Strange weather Rainbow Dash dazed S2E01.png|''What was that?'' Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown Rainbow Dash chasing the cloud S2E01.png|''Get back here!'' Rainbow Dash cotton candy S2E1.png|"Cotton candy?" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png|A sticky Rainbow Dash Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png Applejack in the rain S2E01.png Applejack Rainbow Dash in the rain S2E01.png|Rain falling with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png Pinkie Pie Enjoying the rain S02E01.png|Chocolate rain Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png|popcorn Rarity helping S02E01.png Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg|Fluttershy in the rain. Angel biting into apple s02e01.png|Angel, you really shouldn't... Angel mutating s02e01.png Fluttershy In Shock S02E01.png Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png|Bunnies have long legs??? Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Twilight Sparkle shocked S2E01.png Rarity_Twilight_Spike_S02E01.jpg|Rarity keeping dry in the rain. Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash gets the task of combining the clouds together Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png Pinkie_Pie_muddy_puffy_cheeks_promotional_S2E01.jpg|Pinkie Pie getting down and dirty. Twilight-talking-to-fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png Pinkie In Rain2.png|Cotton candy cloud Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png Happy-twilight.png Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|Spike firing up a letter from the Princess. Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png|We need you to come! Celestia's palace Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png|''Princess Celestia!'' Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|''We came as soon as we could!'' Fluttershy-looking-up.png Presenting the new window.jpg Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's victory window Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png Art 1.png Art 2.png Stainedglass.png|Full stained glass of the main six Princess Celestia Serious.png|'' I need you to wield the elements of harmony once more!'' Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png|''But why us?'' Epiclestia.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Twilight Think.png Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png A Door.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|Don't go into the light! Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video.png Rarity Box.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png|Uh oh..... Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless Discord.png CelestiaConfrontsDiscord.jpg|Celestia confronts Discord AngryCelestia.jpg|Angry Celestia RD_Defending.png RD_Mule.png Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png Discord_on_Rarity.png Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png Pinkie shouting S2E1.png Discord_acually_on_twilights_head.png|Draconequus draconequus Rap, Go Discord Go Discord Go, Go Discord Go Discord Go, Go Go Go Go Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Group-shot.png Twilight-yay.png Celestia-explaining.png Rarity jealous S2E1.png Rarity admiring S2E1.png Twilight Sparkle that's it! S2E1.png Twilight being brave S2E1.png Hedge labyrinth Entrance_to_Maze_s02e01.png|Entrance to the presumed "Labyrinth" FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png|Scared Fluttershy, Brave Rainbow Dash These-babies-Rainbowdash.png Rainbow Dash before losing her wings S02E01.png|I can fly so very high! Rainbow Dash loses her wings S2E01.png|There went those wings Rainbow-woah-whatthe.png|Not anymore o.o Rainbow Dash in mid air without her wings S02E01.png Rainbow Dash on the ground without her wings S02E01.png|My wings!!! Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png|Me too! TwilightRarity_WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_WheresYourHorn_S02E01.png|"Your horn!!" TwilightRarity_WheresMyHorn_S02E01.png|"MY horn!?!" TwilightRarity_AHHHHHHHH_S02E01.png|"AHHHHHHHH!" Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png|Entrance of Discord Discord_LowerBody_S02E01.png|Discord on all fours Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png|"Muhahahahahahaha!!!" MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Discord priceless looks s02e01.png|Discord, a new antagonist introduced in this episode. Givethemback.png Discord_-_No_Flying.jpg Discord_and_Applejack.jpg RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|All the ponies have to play along Discord_-_Good_Luck_Everypony!.jpg Discord_-_Laughing.jpg Ready to begin.png|The gang ready to enter the Labyrinth Think fast S2E1.png|Twilight and her friends caught off guard The_Pony_Brunch.png Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png Fluttershy_scream.png Apple grove Aw_Apples1.png Aw_Apples2.png Applejack-apples.png Aw_Apples3.png Aw_Apples4.png Aw_Apples5.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png Aw_Apples6.png Aw_Apples7.png Aw_Apples8.png|Twilight has her horn? 6_9 Twilight in Applejack's reflection S2E1.png Discord Puppet Master.png|Discord playing his game Aw Apples10.png Aw Apples11.png Aw Apples12.png|Applejack's hypnotized eyes. AJ turns colorless.png Applejack-almostcolorless-swirlyeyes.png|Applejack to Liarjack. Applejack being a liar S2E01.png Aw Twilight2.png Balloon garden Pinkie ballons1.png|What does Pinkie see? Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png|a perfect place? Pinkie ballons2.png|Pinkie Pie all muddy Discord_and_Pinkie_Pie.jpg Pinkie ballons4.png|Pinkie Pie freaked out by the balloons Discord headless s02e01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png corrupted pinkie.PNG Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkiebaloons.png|Pinkie Pie getting laughed at by her balloon friends Pinkie ballonsfinal.png Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png|Pinkie Pie to Meanie Pie. Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png Illusory diamond Rarity admiring gems S2E1.png Rarity sneaking S2E1.png Rarity oh my S2 E1-W 1.1801.png|"OH MY!" Rarity corrupted E1 S2-W 1.2064.png|Rarity about to get corrupted. Rarity being hypnotized S2E1.png rarity corrupted.png|"Yes...I like very much." Rarity attacking gems S2E1.png Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png|Rarity to Avarity hugging her "diamond." Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Rarity be dazzling S2 E1-W 1.1919.png Rarity-almost-colorless.png Rarity-resisting.png Grey Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Rarity carrying large rock S2E1.png Grey Rarity carrying large gem S2E1.png Grey Rarity planning something S2E1.png Grey Rarity smirking S2E1.png Rarity must resist S02E01.png Rarity trying to resist gems S2E1.png Rarity admiring large gems S2E1.png Rarity resisting like a lady S2E1.png Rarity shielding eyes S2E1.png Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Twilight is happy S2E1.png Unpersuasive butterflies Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png Fluttershy-denies-bad-friendship.png Butterflies.png|Let us see if these Discord butterflies can do the Discord dance Fluttershy-notatall.png|Weak and helpless Fluttershy-notreally.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E1w.png|Fluttershy beats Discord at mind games Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png|Discord getting bent out of shape when Fluttershy won't fall for his tricks you've been kind too long!.png|So, he decides to force. Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy turning into Fluttercruel. Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png Fluttershy being mean to Twilight S02E01.png|Fluttercruel mocking Twilight. fluttershy_tailwhip.jpg|Fluttercruel's tail whip attack Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Cloudsdale vision Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg|Rainbow Dash sees her Cutie Mark floating by, and is prepared to give chase. Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds don't ya think Rainbow Dash? Rainbow-making-moves.png|Rainbow Dash doing some fighting moves. Discord gives Dash a choice.png|You have a "choice" to make Dash Discord-Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg Discord Profile.png|Grumpy Uncle Discord. Derpys2ep01.png|"Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me?" corrupted rainbow.PNG|"No!" Rainbow Dash wing gift-W 4.1292.png|Is it Rainbow Dash's Birthday? discord wantd RD to leave.PNG|Look over there Rainbow Dash! It's Cloudsdale's future RD colorless.PNG|Rainbow Dash is now Graynbow Dash. Epilogue Twilight carrying rock s02e01.png Graynbow dash flies away.JPG Game Over yeeeah.png|Game Over! Category:Season 2 episode galleries